


5, 4, 3, 2

by melbelle91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, My OTP and BrOTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbelle91/pseuds/melbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate!AU<br/>Basically Louis meets a girl named Eleanor in a cafe thinking that she's his soulmate, but he meets a boy in the bathroom who proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5, 4, 3, 2

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> larrypromptsplease.tumblr.com is where I originally posted this.

Louis woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He sighed and knocked it off the nightstand, groaning. He didn’t want to wake up and go to college, he didn’t want to do anything he just wanted to stay at home and be by himself and never again get up to do anything. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock on his wrist, waiting and waiting to meet his one and only soul mate. Louis looked down at it, reading 5 hours. Louis sighed and swung his legs over his bed. Before he did anything else, though, the realization came over him that he only had 5 hours before he met his soulmate. 

 

"Bloody hell, I have to get ready!" Louis shouted running towards the bathroom. He basically ripped his clothes off, getting in the shower to fresh up. As Louis took his shower, he could’ve swore that just yesterday, it said that he had years to wait before he met his soulmate. Either way, today had turned from a boring, lazy day to an exciting and thrilling day for him. He dressed in a nice, fitted white shirt and those fantastic black skinny jeans that made his ass look fantastic every time he wore them. 

Louis took off to his car, decided to go out and get his breakfast at a Starbucks or something. As Louis looked back at his clock, it now said he only had i more hour until he would meet the one. Louis shrieked as he looked down at his timer and went back to his normal plans, completely ignoring the timer for maybe, if he did anything else to change the time, it might mess up the whole plan and he would never really get a chance like this again. 

As Louis pulled into a Starbucks, he got out and looked at his watch one more time. He saw that the time now said 23 minutes until he met his soulmate. Louis squealed like a little girl before composing himself and walked into the Starbucks, trying to look like as if he wasn’t about to meet the love of his life. 

As Louis entered, he saw a variety of people in the place, all talking or on the computer doing work or just reading the paper, trying to get some peace and quiet. Louis smiled and went up to the front, ordering a large hot chocolate (or as they corrected him, a “grande" hot chocolate, like Louis really cared), got his drink and decided to sit down by himself, just trying to look like he was there by chance. As Louis was on his phone, reading about his class announcements, he didn’t notice the girl come up to him. 

"Uhm…Hello, I’m Eleanor," she told Louis. Louis looked up and saw one of the most beautiful girls he’d ever met. She was wearing some black skinny jeans and a lose fitting white and gray shirt. She looked to be around Louis’ age. 

"Can I…Can I have a seat?" She asked him. Louis nodded and stuck him hand out for her to shake. She smiled at him and shook his hand graciously. 

"I’m Louis. Nice meeting you," Louis told her. They started a conversation kind of awkwardly, but Louis didn’t mind, After a while, Louis found out that Eleanor also went to UNI, she was majoring in business but she actually seemed to skip a lot of her classes most of the time and she was really just a normal girl in Louis’ eyes, nothing special really. She seemed to be interested in everything that Louis said, but Louis never really felt that kind of connection with her. 

"I’ve got to go to the loo, I’ll be back shortly." Louis told her. She just nodded and let him go. Louis walked into the bathroom while looking at his timer. He raised his eyebrows in confusion as he had only a few seconds before he met his soulmate. 

5

4

3

2

"What?" Louis questioned before he ran into somebody, causing them both to fall to the floor. Louis looked up to see a little ball of curly brown locks being shaken and moved to the side. What Louis saw was unbelievable. He saw one of the most gorgeous boys he’d ever met in his life. He had big emerald green eyes and great dimples at the side of his face. 

"Oops…" The boy whispered, but loud enough for Louis to hear. The boy looked straight at Louis as he said this, worried that he might of injured or just ticked off Louis. 

"Hi," Louis giggled at Harry like a little school girl. Harry smiled, showing off those lovely dimples of his. Louis smiled as Harry extended his hand, offering to help him up. Louis gratefully took it and was lifted up. 

"I’m Louis Tomlinson by the way,"

"Harry, Harry Styles." The boy told him. Louis smiled at Harry, knowing that if there was any person that he had to spend the rest of his life with, Harry was a pretty good choice.


End file.
